


Cablepool

by rob0tguts



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rob0tguts/pseuds/rob0tguts
Summary: This could be read as platonic but why would you?
Relationships: Nathan Summers & Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cablepool

**Author's Note:**

> A drabbley vent that starts off real sad but gets better I swear .

Wade crashes through the bathroom door and doubles over as he lets out a blood-curdling scream. He doesn't care that there's a hole in the wall from the doorknob making contact with it upon his rude entering. And he doesn't care that the neighbors downstairs are beating their ceiling with broomsticks, yelling at him to 'shut the fuck up'.

He just wants to disappear.

'Monster'

He hobbles towards the bathtub and turns it onto the most burning setting.

'Disgusting freak.'

He draws himself out of his clothing and dunks one foot in at a time.

'Must have been a relief for your wife when she died. She didn't have to act like she loved you anymore.'

He pulls out a razor blade from inside one of his pants pockets.

'You're an unlovable clusterfuck, Wilson. Seriously, mercenary work had to of been the only job left for you right?'

He winces out of habit.

Each slide of sharp metal against scarred skin feels close to nothing. His flesh gives way placidly before thick tendrils of red erupt from the seams, rolling down his arms into the bathtub. When the water becomes murky red, Wade tosses the razor blade into the bin by the sink. He's so numb that he's in a world of pain. 

He closes his eyes.

And when he opens them again, he's on his bed wrapped up in a bundle of clean sheets, and a pair of familiar strong arms.

"What the hell?" He flips over to look at whoever the fuck was spooning him in his sleep because seriously? Spooning was only ever fun when both parties knew about it. "Nate?"

Wade froze at the sight of those eyes. One a deep blue while the other burned a bright yellow.

"Yes, Wade?" Nate muttered, words thick with sleep.

Wade wiggled, trying to escape, but he was quite the burrito at the moment, and Nate's hold on him tightened instantly.

"You know I don't like being the little spoon," Wade whined.

Nate huffs and digs his face into the crook of Wade's neck, breathing him in and out with a small sigh.

"And you know I hate it when you hurt yourself." Nate squeezes him a little, comfortingly but also in a way that made it clear he wouldn't be letting Wade escape tonight. Probably not for a long while. "Don't try to lie either, I found your item of choice in the trash."

Wade gives. "I- I'm sorry," he utters meekly.

Nate shakes his head. "I don't want you to feel sorry for having feelings Wade. I just want you to know that you can talk to me instead of resorting to...to that."

Wade can't move his arms so he leans into Nate's touch instead.

"Thanks..."

"Of course," Nate grumbles. "Today for you must have been pretty shitty. But, you're here now, and right now is okay. So go to sleep, so that when we wake up again we can go eat chimichangas or something else you like."

Wade sniffles. "God, I love you."

"I love you too, Wade. Don't you ever forget that."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gunna start posting stories like this on my tumblr more frequently @k0da.h0bo :)


End file.
